Analyses of data from the individual case studies of our XYY's, XXY's and their XY controls will be continued in this next period. The data from the interviews with these subjects and their projective test data will be analyzed in relation to the hypotheses with which the collection of these data was undertaken. The data will also be used to seek answers to additional questions which arose from the analyses already completed. Aside from the separate analyses of data from each of our data sources, the data will be brought together in order to deal with questions that require this larger assembly of information for their answers. Finally, it is planned to prepare reports for publication on our findings.